Percy Jackson and The Wolf Warrior(Rewrite)
by Turtlekier42
Summary: Argyros hadn't expected to run into the mother of a son of Poseidon, but when she does she finds something she hadn't known in a long time. Follow the story of Percy and Argyros Jackson. Although they were born from different parents, they were raised by the same wonderful person: Sally Jackson. Starts with The Lightning Thief
1. Prolauge

3rd Person POV:

Sally Jackson is walking back to her apartment, pushing a stroller with a three year old boy. The stroller is nothing fancy, just enough to push the kid in while the single mother carries a grocery bag. The boy holds a bag as well, a lighter and smaller bag, so that the family of two won't have to go shopping until Sally can get paid again.

A little girl, looking no older than five years old slams straight into Sally's back. This causes Sally to jolt her stroller forward. The boy stays in the stroller thanks to the strap across his waist, but the bag of groceries falls onto the ground.

The little girl squeaks in surprise. She runs around to in front of the stroller. "I'm so sorry miss. Let me help." She starts putting the food back into the small bag. Every few seconds she looks back to where she was running from.

As the little girl is helping put the groceries back into the small bag Sally can get her first good look at the kid. The girl is wearing clothes that are barely pieced together. She doesn't have any shoes and her cheek is bleeding from a cut across her cheekbone. Because her ability to see through the mist, Sally can see one more feature about the girl. Something strange. The girl glances behind Sally one more time.

"Are you in trouble honey?" Sally asks the little girl kindly, handing her son the small bag of groceries.

"I don't want to be a bother ma'am. My hideout isn't too far from here." She squeaks, shrinking back.

"Mama, who's dat?" The three year old asks curiously from his stroller, holding onto the groceries a little tighter.

"Someone who needs help sweetie." She tells her son before looking back to the little girl. "Let's get you back to my house and cleaned up, alright. That can be your hideout this time."

"A-are you sure?" The little girl glances behind Sally again, fiddling with the charms on a necklace that's too big for her neck.

"Of course, just tell me your name and we can get going." Sally tells her kindly.

"I'm Argyros." The girl squeaks out.

"It's nice to meet you Argyros, my name is Sally. This is my son, Perseus." Sally motions to her son and smiles warmly.

Argyros smiles. "Like the hero in Ancient Greece." She stands up, trusting Sally a little more. The little girl follows the nice woman home.

* * *

 **Hello people of earth! I am back and alive and a much better writer then I used to be. I felt like I should start re-writing my stories with the first Fic that I made, so here it is. Percy Jackson and The Wolf Warrior- Prologue. I hope that you enjoyed the start of this story. Please review, it makes me** **motivated** **to write. Also please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes because those are very plausible. Have a great day, afternoon, or night and until next time:**

 **This is TurtleKier42 closing down.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Turns out I haven't posted that chapters like I thought I had .Here's chapter one .I thought I posted it already. Sorry .chapter two wollbe here soon**

Argyros's POV:

I've never had a good time at schools. They're boring and I learned everything they had to teach me a long time ago. Unfortunately, looking after my brother means that I have to go to school. Technically we're two years apart, but because I can't read English I got held back in school one year and was eventually sent to schools for the 'special kids.' Right now I'm attending Yancy Academy with my brother.

Mom sent me to Yancy not just to look after my brother, but also because no other school wants me at this point. I feel bad about it, but I have anger issues and they tend to get me removed from most schools. That and the fact that I can't pass anything because I can't understand what I'm supposed to be working on.

I'm laying in my bed, my notebook closed on my lap with a pencil in the metal ring that binds it together. My roommate is some rich guys daughter who thinks she can do whatever she wants. It's aggravating and takes all my self control to not punch her in the face. I'll fight anyone else, but my roommate is the one person that I can't. I tried threatening her once and she went crying to her father. If I'm kicked out in the middle of the year I'm screwed. No one else will take a screw up like me.

I put my notebook in my bag and use my lock to close all the pouches. I don't trust my roommate to not come snooping while I'm asleep. Usually I stay awake longer than her, but tomorrow I'm helping with a field trip for extra credit and I don't want to be exhausted around sixth graders, uhg. Probably the worst kids in the entire school. No self control, no manners, and they usually think they know everything.

I make sure my bow is secure on my head before I curl up and close my eyes to try and go to sleep. I can hear my roommate and her snotty friends in the other part of the room being as loud as they can playing truth or dare. This will be a long night.

Not twenty minutes after I finally get to sleep I get woken up by the sound of someone trying to sneak up on me. I call Sally and Percy my mom and brother, but really I live in the alley next to their apartment building. They can do everything but keep me in their house since they don't have the money to legally adopt me, so I've gotten very used to sleeping with one eye open per say. I wake up really easily whenever something happens around me.

I decide to scare the girl and keep my eyes closed until she's leaning over me. "Need something?" I ask and open up my eyes, looking straight at a short and thin girl that looks terrified. She looks like she's going to hyperventilate or pass out from being so scared. She shakes her head and scurries back to her friends in a circle. I sigh and sit up, fixing my bow before I walk over to my roommate and her group of friends. "Wake me up again and I'll make sure you're all in the nurse's office all day tomorrow." I threaten them all with a sharp glare. "Oh, and if you warn your dad that her precious daughter was scared again." I turn to my roommate and pause for effect. "I'll snap your arm." I tell them sharply. I don't care about what consequences I have to deal with. Besides, as long as I'm not actually hurting anyone it'll be illegal to expel me. I think.

I walk back to bed and lay down again, crawling back under the covers and closing my eyes. Quickly and easily, I fall back asleep. Another thing I've gotten used to, falling asleep quickly anywhere.

I wake up in the morning to my alarm going off. I smile and sit up, turning it off. The girls didn't bother me the rest of the night thankfully. I feel rested and not so horrible about spending the day with a bunch of sixth graders.

I walk to the bathroom in my dorm and change into my comfiest clothes, a black hoodie with a grey shirt under it and normal brown cloth pants. I take off my bow and brush through my short hair before putting on a baseball cap. Usually I'm not allowed to wear it to classes, that's why I wear the dumb bow, but because I'm helping I get a privilege today.

I go into my area of the room and grab my smaller bag, putting in the essentials of my drawing notebook and some pencils. I make sure that I have at least one nice small and large eraser before going to the large mini fridge in the room and grab my lunch for the day. I go back to my area and lock my bag up again before putting it up on the tallest shelf I set up for all my books(not that I can read them).

Luckily, my roommate is still asleep as I'm leaving. I pull my keys out of my right sneaker then put my black shoes on. I put the keys around my neck then leave silently so I don't come up to a raging girl who seems to constantly be on her period.

I get to the teachers for the field trip early like I was instructed. They're waiting in Mr. Brunner's room. The room and teacher always gives me the creeps. Who needs a real sword and armor on display? Percy says that Brunner even uses the sword for a game. That seems like a horrible idea.

"Ah, Argyros. So glad to see you made it." Mr. Brunner greets me as I walk into the door. I nod politely then look to Ms. Dodds. Ever instinct tells me she's trouble. I'll have to keep an eye on her.

"Thank you for letting me come." I respond to the male teacher with a believable fake smile. "Where are we going today? My counselor failed to tell me that detail." I put my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"We're going to a museum in the city." Mr. Brunner says shortly. Great, a museum. What better place for a bunch of hyperactive, immature, devil children.

It takes about twenty minutes before the children get here. I wish I had grabbed a fidget from my bag. I've never been diagnosed with ADHD before, but I always have trouble sitting still when I have nothing to do or when I'm not interested with what I'm waiting for. Instead, I resort to taking out one of my pens and twirling it between my fingers.

The first few kids finally start to trickle in. I was assigned the role of taking attendance even though I can't read the name of the kids on the list. Instead, I had them all sign a sheet as they come in. When I give it to Dodds she looks annoyed, but I walk away before she can get too mad at me. I chuckle as Percy and his friend come in late. I walk over to Dodds and tell her that the two just came in. All I get is a grunt of acknowledgment from her so I leave her be.

I look out to the crowd of the class and sigh as it's already getting horribly loud in the room. Percy looks up and sees me for the first time. I smile as he grins happily. He makes a motion with his hand, something we came up with a long time ago when we couldn't talk because of thin walls and angry neighbors.

'Talk?' He asks, a hopeful look on his face. I suppose not all sixth graders are devil children. There's a few that are tolerable.

'Later, promise.' I motion subtly back then turn to Brunner, walking over to him. "When are we leaving? I think all the kids are here, right?"

Mr. Brunner looks up at me. "I suppose." He grabs his bag then wheels himself over to Ms. Dodds. "We're ready to head out, correct. You lead the way." He says calmly.

It takes what seems like an hour to get all the excited children onto the bus. It was like herding cats. They only went calmly when Brunner threatened to call off the trip. I highly doubt that he would actually, but it seemed to work as the kids filed onto the bus and crammed themselves in.

I wait till everyone has found their seat and sit down in an empty one close to the front. Percy is a seat behind me on the other side of the isle. I turn to talk to him.

"Hey there kid." I grin to him, leaning over so I'm a little farther out on the isle.

"Argyros!" Percy grins. "What are you doing here?"

"Chaperoning, can't you tell?" I grin back. "Well, that and trying to not fail classes." I shrug.

"Perrcy." Percy's friend says nervously. "Wh-who's that?" The boy asked nervously.

"Grover, this is my sister Argyros." Percy looks back to his friend for a moment. He turns back to me. "Sis, this is my friend Grover I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Grover." I nod, sitting up a little. As I do, I see a piece of sandwich fly and hit Grover's head. I twist in my seat and go onto my knees to see another piece of sandwich fly and hit Grover again. My hand tightens into a fist. I hate bullies, and the girl I'm looking at is definitely a bully. Hitting someone twice is no accident. Another piece of sandwich hits Grover.

"She's not worth it. Besides, I like peanut butter." I hear Grover from near the window. I slide back down and glance over to the two.

'I'll figure out how to get her back later.' I think silently.

The rest of the bus ride is horrible and loud. Percy and I catch up a little bit. Grover looks really nervous the entire time.

We _finally_ stop, arriving at the museum. It felt like it took years on that bus. Everyone piles off of the bus that I have to wait until the last kid is off for me to be able to stand up.

I keep behind the entire group so that I can make sure no one runs off. As we go, I notice Ms. Dodds increasing hate for Percy. I make a mental note to keep an eye on her. We keep going to the greek section and I try to avoid looking at most of the displays.

I zoned out of most of Mr. Brunner's lecture of… well, whatever he was talking about. I finally do zone back in when he had called on Percy who had finished explaining about the Titans. The red headed bully had made a snarky comment about the real life effect of the stories.

Brunner looks disappointed when Percy can't answer. I raise my hand instead. The male teacher raises an eyebrow with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Yes Argyros?"

"I have your answer." I pause. "The way the stories will help you in real life is that they teach you. Every story has something right and wrong that happens. If you can figure out what those parts are then you can know how to not screw up."

Brunner nods. "That is one reason that these stories matter. Now, off to lunch then." Brunner tells everyone. Ms. Dodds watches over everyone like a hawk as they leave while Percy stays behind as per Brunner's request.

I follow the rest of the group out of the museum, a little worried about what Mr. Brunner wanted with Percy.

I find a good spot to sit alone, or as alone as I could be here. I eat my simple turkey sandwich and granola bar for lunch when familiar heavy footsteps approach. This will not turn out well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, I forgot to upload, so here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy**

Argyros' POV:

I look up from my mostly eaten food to see one of the biggest bullies of the streets. She's big and burly, more muscle than anything else. Figures they'd be here today. I did not want to get in another fight, not in front of Percy, but I also wasn't going to let them walk all over me. I stay sitting as I wait for her to come over, and I continue to sit as she stands above me.

"Can I help you?" I ask with mock kindness and respect. I place my food in my lunch bag and clasp my hands together.

"Sure you can filth." The leader, Groda, sneers. "Give me all your money and the rest of your lunch. You don't deserve to have any of it."

"And why do you get to choose what I do or don't deserve? Is it because you feel like you need to compensate for something?" I know that I shouldn't taunt her, but I couldn't resist.

Groda balls her hands into fists. She takes a step forward. "I'm the leader of the streets for a reason Mutt. Don't forget who's in charge."

"Oh I haven't. I've just never much liked authority. I mean, that's why I'm here." I motion around me. "I break the rules, do what people say I can't." I pause for a moment while I stand. Groda's face starts morphing into an angrier expression. "That being said, I'm not going to listen to someone like you. I'm keeping the money that I've obtained and I'm definitely not giving you me meal for the day."

I notice people are starting to notice the scene that's starting. I have to avoid getting into this fight if I'm not going to be expelled. I can't watch over Percy if I'm not allowed in the school.

While I'm distracted looking around, Groda gets free of her goons and throws a punch straight to my face. My arm flies up on reflex and blocks the punch. I duck down and throw my leg around to try and trip Groda. She tries to avoid my legs, but because she's so big she's slow and just makes my job easier.

Once Groda is on the ground I step back and glare down at her on the ground. "Leave, and don't bother me again until I at least get back home. I'll continue to kick your ass then." I growl lowly.

I don't pause to notice the confused looks of everyone else and the angry look of Groda as I walk over to where everyone else is to see Nancy Bobofit had been pulled into the fountain Percy is sitting on. I mumble a curse under my breath and run over. Percy is starting to walk over to the museum where Ms. Dodds is waiting at the entrance. She got over there way too fast. Everything about that woman screams danger to me.

I look over to Percy's best friend, Grover I think. The kid looks really nervous. I can see and smell the sweat on his face. I look over to the other teacher and frown. He's not doing anything but reading under a strange umbrella attached to his wheelchair.

Deciding trust my instinct, I race up the steps and look inside. They're not in the front entrance which is strange. Why go farther than here if she just wanted some privacy. Following my instinct again, I start my way back to the greek section of the museum, a strange feeling of anxiousness in my stomach.

I pick up my pace and when I finally catch up to Percy and Ms. Dodds. The horrible teacher is changing and morphing into something horrible. She's morphing into a Fury. Wonderful. Just what I need today, a demon from the underworld.

I was about to jump in when Brunner and Grover appear in the doorway. Grover looks mortified at seeing me and Brunner looks concerned. I'm about to jump in again when Brunner throws Percy a pen. It transforms in the air to a shining bronze sword.

I'm worried for a moment that the sword will hurt Percy, but he manages to catch it and clumsily slices through the Fury. I'm about to hurry over to him, but Brunner stops me.

"Hurry back to the front, pretend this never happened." He mumbles to me as he turns his wheelchair around and starts back to the front. Grover follows skittishly behind him.

I take a deep breath and sigh. The less he knows the better, and the less I have to fight off. Deciding it'd be best for Percy to not see me again, I slip out of the area and hurry back to the front courtyard.

It take what seems like forever to get back to the school. The time after lunch is slow with an even slower bus ride. I end up sitting next to this strange lady that I've never seen before. Everyone claims she's been the math teacher since the beginning of the year, magic of mist I guess, but she's not very good at keeping me from almost falling asleep.

I give Percy a quick goodbye with a small gift I made on the way back to the school. Hurrying back to my room, I do everything I can to avoid everyone in the school. I sneak silently into my room only to find my roommate trashing the dorm with her friends

I mumble a swear under my breath and try to sneak to my room. Just my luck, I get a pillow that slams into my head. I then proceed to stumble back and slam my head into a wall, passing out.

I end up waking up in the nurse's office, my vision blurring into focus. I sit up and look around the familiar room. I always have to come here if I get caught after a fight. Lucky for me, I have an internal clock and know that it's about 9:30.

I groan as I swing my legs off the bed and try to stand, falling back down to sitting on the bed. 'Damn it.' I think. 'Mild Concussion. I'll have to rest for the next few days.' I stand again, this time staying up.

I get back to my room and warily look around for my roommate. Hurrying to my space, I take down my hood and run my nails over my head. I slip on my favorite winter hat and crawl into bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep of my own accord this time.


	4. Chapter 3

**I made a nice and long and apologetic intro. Then I accidentally clicked back and lost all of it. Basically I can't keep my promise to update every other Friday. Instead, in going to update once a month and now if I can.**

 **I thank my reviewer whose name I can't comprehend or seem to find in my Gmail now. I promise there will be no harems .**

 **Thanks to Insanity Inc Studios for the reviews too! Good luck eating that yogurt upside-down with a fork and it's unfortunate the site is being stubborn and won't send your review.**

 **Thanks to Blueanchor92 for the story follow too!**

Argyros's POV:

My concussion fades fully after about a month, then I have a ton of crap to catch up on for all my classes.

It feels like forever, but the school year is finally coming to an end. Unfortunately, it also means that I have to suffer through the dumb exams. I sit up at night listening to some music that I've found on an Ipod that I found at one point. I try to read all the assigned stuff I was given, but my brain ends up just throbbing.

I give up near ten thirty that night and slip into bed, making sure my hood is up and secure. Curling up into a ball, I fold my blankets over me to keep me warmer. Thankfully, my roommate stays quiet that night because otherwise I was going to strangle her.

I woke up the next morning to a loud screaming from my roommate. I jolt out of bed and fall over my blankets. Re-adjusting my hood I run out of my room area and over to where she is. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Only the worst thing ever!" She cries dramatically. "My best clothes are gone. I've searched and searched and they aren't anywhere." She turns on me, her dramatic performance turned into an annoying whine.

I stare at her dead in the face, my expression one that I've learned to master. One of a cold and emotionless dead stare. "Not my problem princess. Don't scream over something so dumb, you'll wake up the entire dorm thinking something is actually wrong." I tell her, my tone staying consistently flat and harsh before turning and leaving her area of the room. I lay back down in bed, tired. Pulling my blankets back over me, my head hits the pillow and I'm out.

I wake up before my set alarm goes off like usual. I try to avoid my roommate thinking me more of a weirdo than she already does so even though it's completely unnecessary I let the loud and obnoxious noise happen. Of course, I'm already dressed and ready for my classes by the time it does, I pack up my school bag as the loud ringing hurts my ears for a moment before I run over and slam my hand down onto the off button. Groaning as I walk away, rubbing my head.

I efficiently pack up my bag with only one unnecessary thing, luckily it fit when I first came. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I leave my room for my last day of school. Finally. I can leave this entire thing behind and never have to come back. Thank the stars.

The day thankfully went by fast. Turns out all my exams were done. I guess I didn't really try that hard on them. I didn't need to go to the schools after this anyway. During the middle of the day, I skip out of classes and head back to my room. I make sure that I grab my extra outfit and hat then take off my bow, run my hands through my hair then flip up my hood. I may as well take one last shower before returning to my normal life.

After I finish my shower I get my hair as dry as I can before re-dressing with my extra clothes and looking exactly like I was before. I stash my dirty clothes in the bottom of my bag then start out of my room before my roommate could back. Unfortunately, I spent just a little to long getting ready to leave that my roommate came back. She ran right into me, and since she was taller(especially with the ridiculous shoes she wears). Her chin slams into my forehead. Without meaning to, I let out a string of curses in another language. Quickly realizing the mistake I made, I quickly cover my mouth and shove past my roommate, my head starting to throb where her sharp chin slammed into me.

Chucking the plan that I had to see Percy before I left school, I hurry out of the school and into the alleyway between the school and the library next to it. My head throbs and my vision blurs. I need to keep myself together until tonight.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and focus. It took me awhile, long enough for there to be sounds of people leaving the school, but I finally manage to keep myself in control. I leave the alley and walk to the front of the school, looking around. Percy and I agreed a long while ago that we'd meet and go home together when school ended. He comes out with Grover and looks around, I assume looking for me at the bottom of the steps.

I wave to Percy as he looks this way. My brother grins, his smile being lopsided like always, and starts over to me. His friend, Grover I remember, follows behind him with a little struggle. I feel a little bad for the kid, having to deal with steps and crutches, but there seemed something off about it. Grover has a strange smell.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as Percy comes up to me. "Ready to go kid?" I grin at him and ruffle his hair, something I do specifically cause it bugs him.

Percy gives me an annoyed look and 'straightens' his hair back to how it was before. "So ready! I was ready before the field trip to the museum." He goes back to grinning.

I chuckle a little, but feel exactly the same way. "Will Grover be joining us on our way home?" I ask, mostly directing the question to Grover.

The nervous kid nods. "Yep." Was his simple answer. It seemed like he didn't know what else to say. I chuckle again.

"Alright. Let's head out then. I can't wait to see mom." I place my arm on Percy's shoulder and start towards the bus station. It'll be good to be home

The bus ride was boring. I sat in front of Percy and Grover because of how the bus made the weird way the seats were aligned. I vaguely heard Percy asking Grover about Ms. Dodds and Kindly Ones. I close my eyes and pray that he doesn't ask me about her, because I wouldn't be able to lie to him and that would cause even more trouble for him.

Once we got off the bus, Grover had to go use the bathroom. The crutched boy hurries off to where the sign for the bathroom is.

"I know it's bad, but he's freaking me out. Can we ditch him?" Percy says unexpectedly. I never would have expected that sort of thing from him. Either way I nodded, and we hurried off.

We took a cab back to our little apartment, well to Percy's apartment. Once we get out of the cab and Percy insists on paying, we split up. I always refuse to go in through the front door because of Percy's horrible step-dad, and Percy refuses to go in through the window with me. He's always been a little afraid of heights.

I go to my 'home' and make sure everything's in order. Nothing's been stolen and no one's been dumb enough to come in. Even Groda isn't dumb enough to mess with my stuff. It helps that no one suspects anyone to live in this area. I still wasn't going to leave my bag down here though.

I gracefully hop up onto the lowest part of the fire escape, climbing my way up easily. This is something I do a lot when I'm around. I don't think I've gone through the front door since I was tall enough to jump to the escape. Then and since Gabe threatened to report me to the police for invasion of privacy if he ever saw me come in through the door again. Usually it wouldn't matter, but the police always loved an excuse to bring me in. Gabe doesn't like me very much.

Besides, coming in through the window is fun.

I smoothly open Percy's bedroom window and slip in, scrunching my nose at the mess Gabe had made it. It's not as weird as it sounds. Whenever the blinds are open it means I can come in and when they're closed it means I have to wait. The only way I could sneakily get into the building was through Percy's room, so we had to make some sort of system.

Sliding into the apartment, I hop onto the floor, avoiding as much of Gabe's junk as possible, and close the window, locking it then sliding the blinds closed. I walk out of Percy's room to Gabe taking Percy's left over money. I clench my fists to control myself, staying off to the side and in the doorway. Mom is probably in the kitchen.

I decide the best way to avoid any anger from Gabe is to avoid him altogether and wait outside Percy's room. I head back to the door and lean against the frame, waiting for Percy and/or mom to come back.

It didn't take long for both Percy and mom to come to Percy's room. Her face lit up when she saw me. I'm brought back from the land of my non-existent thoughts as I smile back to her. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug. I hug her back, 100% enjoying the contact. Usually I try to avoid as much physical contact as possible, but I haven't seen mom in what feels like forever and I missed her.

After a good minute or so hug, we all went into Percy's room and mom explains the trip to Montauk. Both Percy and I smile happily. We hadn't been able to go in years, and with how Gabe is with his oh so precious money that he gambles away I'm surprised it's even a possibility.

Mom explained how we needed to keep Gabe happy just long enough to make him some seven layer dip then we'd head out.

Percy and I decide that the best way to keep Gabe happy was to keep out of his way, so I helped Percy unpack then repack his stuff for the beach. While we are, I figured that I haven't been able to talk to my little brother much.

"Excited?" I look up with a grin as I help pull his clothes out of the mess of his suitcase.

Percy looks up, an ecstatic shine in his eyes, giving me my answer. "I can't wait! We're going to Montauk! Just the three of us. What could go wrong?" He grabs some of his 'clean' clothes from his drawers.

I laugh. "Don't jinx it now P." I toss one of his dirty shirts at him. My aim being true, it hits him right in his face. He pouts for a moment before laughing. I just laugh along with him as we finish packing his stuff. I don't have anything to pack since it's all on my back already.

Mom comes in about 20 minutes later telling us that we're ready to go. I move around all Gabe's trash and back to the window. "Meet you down in front." I chirp to them then unlock the window and hop onto the fire escape.

Mom and Percy leave the room and close Percy's door. I put my secret lock on the window from the outside again then continue my way down the fire escape.

Ignoring the ladder on my way down, I slide to the edge, hang onto the lowest point and drop. I bend my knees on impact and wince as my right ankle protests at the landing. I mumble a curse under my breath before shaking out my ankle and heading for the front of the building. I really need to relax in the moonlight tonight.

I meet mom and Percy in the front with Gabe's car. They've packed it up and Gabe is standing there, lecturing them.

I walk over with my hands on my bag's straps and stop as I get to the back of the car. "Ready to go?" I ask mom and Percy with a smile, ignoring the annoyance of small pains in my ankle.

I can basically feel Gabe's anger towards me seeping off of him. Don't get me wrong, the feeling is 100% mutual, but at least I fake to be decent. I decide the best decision is to just keep quiet and get into the car, claiming the passenger seat.

It doesn't take long for mom and Percy to get into the car too. I see Percy making the sign to ward off evil towards Gabe before he gets into the seat behind me. It makes me nervous and gives me a little pit in my stomach, but I shake it off and ignore it. Probably something he saw from Grover. That kid seems like he'd know about wards.

As soon as the car really gets moving I start to nod off, my head dropping to the back of my seat as I fade into the world of my dreams.

I'm woken up a while later from a pothole and the car jolting. I jolt awake and have to calm myself down. Usually my rude awakenings are from people attacking me. I take a deep breath and look out the window.

After a moment of silence, mom speaks up. "How was your school year?" She asks me with her usual kindness filling the car. I've always felt like her voice could cast all your worries away.

"It was okay. I was stuck with this roommate…" I start to explain the year I had, how I did my best to avoid fights and watch over Percy, how I listened to the advice she gave me at the beginning of the year of listening to all my english books so I did okay in that class. I talked through my whole year for her, knowing that she wished Percy didn't have to go away. The only reason I was at Yancy was for Percy anyway.

Mom made comments throughout my entire explanation of the year. I was just finishing the details about the field trip to the museum, minus the incident with Ms. Dodds, when Percy starts to wake up.

"Are we there yet?" He groans sleepily from the bad seat.

Mom and I end up laughing, I was laughing so hard my sides started to hurt. The first thing he says. "Not yet P. I don't think it's too much longer though, right mom?" I look over to Sally who had also stopped laughing.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour." She smiles back to Percy quickly. He looks a little disappointed that it would take that long. An idea popped into my head.

"Let's play a game. Just like we used to on these trips." I twist to look back to Percy. A grin spreads on his face.

"I'll start!" He says almost immediately and starts into the game 'on a trip'. We played two games usually, but this was always Percy's favorite. This was going to be a good trip.

One hour later, we get to our location. We had been playing our game for an hour and I was finishing the long list of items that we were bringing on our trip in this game. "...And Z is for Ziplines." I finish as we start to pull up to our cabin for the next few days.

Maybe Percy was right and nothing will go wrong this weekend.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read, review, and relax. I hope you have a wonderful day, afternoon, or night! I hope you'll read next chapter, but until then...**

 **This is TurtleKier42 and Ill see you next time.**

 **Enjoy a muffin in the meantime [::}**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, because I'm a horrible person I forgot to post this chapter last month despite having it done. I have no excuses. I will get better, I promise and get chapter 5 posted for next month. I have it done and will set a reminder. Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Before I start, thanks to AnnabethCj for the follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson books. This is purely fan appreciation. There is a short part of this chapter very close to the book, but I don't own it. Hope you enjoy!**

Argyros' POV:

We unpacked and relaxed as night started to fall. Everyone scatters to their own rooms as we get tired at around 9pm. I open up my window and lay in the light of the moon, hoping to regain my strength as much as I can before the storm I can smell approaching. I don't mean to, but I fall asleep.

I wake up to rain being blown in on me, completely soaking me. I stumble up, slamming the windows up. Hearing commotion downstairs, I grab my bag and run down. Percy is talking to Grover, who's outside without his pants on. Of course, he's a satyr. That's why he has such a strange smell. Mom is looking pretty freaked out and scolding Percy about something.

I run over, looking to my family with worry. "What's wrong?" I pant. Stars I'm out of shape.

"We need to go. Now." Mom tells Percy and I, fear basically glowing in her eyes.

"Let's hurry then." I smile to her, looking over to Percy. "Sorry P." My brother looks a little confused, but mom snaps him out of it.

"Come on then, out to the car." She ushers us to the door, basically shoving us out.

I hurry to the car, pulling Percy with me, also noticing Grover following us. We slide into the car, soaked. Gabe wouldn't be happy about this if he ever gets this back. I get into the passenger seat while Percy and Grover fall into the back. Mom slams the drivers door shut and starts the car moving faster than I think I've ever seen. She speeds away from the cabin, back to a familiar path for me.

I start to feel the ground shaking and a distinct smell hits my nose. I look back and even through the rain I can see the vague shape. Shoot. This is bad, really bad. My head whips back to look at mom. "Can we go any faster?" I ask, ignoring Percy and Grover's conversation in the back.

"I'm going as fast as I possibly can. It's too fast." Sally looks at me, scared. I know what I have to do. I unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Keep driving, get to safety. I'll slow him down." I tell her, unlocking the door.

"No! What are you going to do?" Mom glances over to me. I know she would take a hand off the wheel if she could.

I take off my hat and toss it into the back. "Remember what I am? I'll be okay. Just, stay safe. Keep Percy safe. I'll slow him down." I tell her, and before she can argue I open the door and roll out. It's a good thing I got my moon bath earlier. I make sure the car keeps going before turning to face the Minotaur.

'No backing down now.' I tell myself, closing my eyes and letting my wolf take over as the rain beats down on me. It's always been a strange feeling to shift in the rain.

I wake up with strange light flooding my vision. Trying to remember what happened to me last, I try and move and everything floods back to me. I groan as I sit up, everywhere in my body aches. Stars I took a beating last night. I lost a lot of my strength over the past year. I'm going to need to camp out a lot to get it all back.

I look around, figuring out my surroundings. I must have moved last night. Stars my head hurts. Where am I? I look around, my head starting to pound. I grumble, pulling off my bag. I take out my canteen and down the whole thing. Much better. My head clears slowly and I can start to get my bearings again. I look up and see something that should have given me my obvious location the whole time. A seemingly simple pine tree. For those who know, a clear symbol of this place. The one place I shouldn't be.

Am. Screwed.

The one place I shouldn't be. The one place they can kill me. The stars and fates must really, really hate me.

Just as I'm about to completely nope out of here I hear shouting coming from the hill. Before I can run, people show up. Crap.

I try to start moving, but as I stand there's a sharp pain through my ankle, causing me to fall back. I cover my mouth to keep my cry of pain muffled.

Grover and two humans come over the top of the hill. I don't have any time to hide my ears as they stare right at me.

I try to move again, and again my ankle screams in pain. The flash of pain helps me remember why it hurts.

 _As the minotaur came at me for another time, he threw his fist towards me. Usually I'm fast enough, but right when I really needed it my biggest strength became my weakness and failed me. The minotaur brought his fist down on my ankle. I howled in pain and rolled out of the way._

Voices bring me out of my memory. Grover and the two others walk up to me, one of them being a blond with a scar over his eye. I give him respect for that, anyone with scars has gone through enough pain to be respected. The other person is a big, burly girl who looks like she'll kill you. She's also got a sparking spear pointed towards the ground.

I reach up to my neck, scratching just above where my necklace is hidden. The two humans look ready to attack me. Grover steps in front of them, surprising me. With a nervous bleat, he stops them.

"Waaaiiiittt." The satyr bleats out. "She helped Peeercy and I get to the hill. She jumped out of the car to keep Percy safe." The two with Grover give him a skeptical look.

"Why should we believe this monster isn't just going to attack us all once we let our guard down?" The buff girl points her sparking spear at me.

"How do we know she's not just tricking you like all the other monsters." The blond boy comments.

"I hate to break up your mistrust session over there, but I haven't attacked you yet, and I'm not going anywhere. I had plenty of times I could have have hurt or killed you guys or Percy, since I did go through this cycle of my growth as his sister." I cross my arms, ignoring the ache that comes with it.

The three look at me in shock. I return their looks with a cold glare, though I don't dare move my legs or even attempt to stand up.

I roll my eyes. "Look, if you don't believe me then ask Percy or even better mom- er Sally." I tell them sharply.

Grover looks nervous and bleats. "Y-You don't remember?" I shake my head, worry rising. Grover continues. "Sally was squeezed to dust by the Minotaur. Percy is still passed out from exhaustion after killing the Minotaur."

Forgetting about my own pain, I rush to stand up and there's shooting pain starting from my ankle, travelling all the way up my leg. I gasp and shove my hand in my mouth, biting down sharply to keep myself from screaming.

I carefully take my hand out of my mouth, moving it to my pocket. "Let me see Percy." I demand. The demigods look nervous, but I wasn't going to let anyone keep me from my brother.

"You're not coming into camp, monster." The girl snaps, readying her spear.

"I'm not leaving here until I see my brother." I snarl, making the dumb mistake to let my anger take over.

"You stay away from our camp monster." The boy readies his sword to fight. Their weapons wouldn't hurt me, but I wasn't going to prove them right.

Instead of fighting, I shift into my wolf form and sprint off, best I can, into the forest behind me. Well, running as much as I can. My ankle burns, making pain shoot up my entire leg.

It takes a few days, but my ankle starts to heal. It's almost completely healed when I hear a chance to get into the camp. Some idiot is calling a hellhound into the borders. It's not the perfect way and will take more of my energy, but I'm determined to get into the camp.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the hellhound that's being summoned. The monster shadow travels in front of me for just long enough for me to grab on before it appears in camp.

I see my surroundings and quickly see what's happening. Before anyone else can react, I pull out one of my daggers that's attached to and hidden in my bracelet. Quickly, I stab the monster I'm on in the back of its neck. I roll away from the disintegrating creature, my dagger disappearing.

Now I get to stand in front of a camp of people that literally want to kill me and try to convince them to keep me alive. Goody.


End file.
